Playful Plans
by foreverdebt
Summary: Harry and Draco have a little secret romance thing going on.... *slash* Please review!
1. Locking Eyes

Dreamer A/N- This is just a short little piece I came up with one afternoon... I might continue it if people like...  
  
Warning: This story contains slash, well kinda implied slash....nothing too graphic!  
  
Draco sat at the head of the Slytherin table, fidgeting with his wand and looking around the Great Hall. His intense silver eyes searched urgently for a glimpse of Harry. He was desperate to steal a look at his lover and let his eyes wander enjoyably over his face and body. Draco sorely missed Harry when they weren't together and relished the times they could look at each and be together. One of these times was at breakfast in the Great Hall where they stole glances at each other and made seemingly innocent finger movements. A quick locking of eyes and a gentle sucking of a finger, as if to remove some excess food meant a lot more to the pair than others knew. Draco slumped down in his seat, disappointed that he couldn't see Harry.  
  
Abruptly, Draco was pulled from his misery when a sudden shock ran through his arm. He scowled and looked up to meet the one who had purposely knocked his arm. It was Harry. A small smile flickered across Draco's face as Harry winked quickly at him. Remembering the other Slytherin's, Draco sent Harry a murderous gaze whilst trying to contain his laughter as Harry tickled him underneath the table. Harry had stepped close to the table in a way which would look threatening to anyone watching but was really a playful move to the pair. Harry gently rubbed Draco's foot with his own, causing Draco to squirm about in silent giggles.  
  
Sitting to the side of him was Pansy who was confused at his writhing about. "Are you alright? Why are you squirming?." she asked. Harry laughed and gazed at Draco, "Yeah, you look really stupid you know!?" Draco faked an angry look at Harry before turning to Pansy and saying, " I'm just itchy. Nothing to worry about."  
  
Harry walked off, knocking Draco's arm again which caused Draco to shudder as hot, electric shots ran through him. Draco smiled, feeling hot and breathless as he watched the dark haired boy wander over to the Gyffindor table. 'God, he's a tease' Draco murmured as he lent forward to drink from his goblet.  
  
A/N: Remember to review me! Hehe! :) 


	2. Forbidden Forest

Later that night, Harry made his way across the Quidditch field, to the Forbidden Forest. He wandered through the trees, welcoming the cool wind that caressed his skin and hair. He continued walking whilst gazing at the dark shadows that surrounded him. Soon, he reached the clearing and stood in the centre of it. He waited.  
  
His wait was not long. The moonlight guided a certain blonde haired boy to the clearing. Silently, the boy tiptoed towards Harry. As he reached him, he wrapped his muscular arms around Harry's toned stomach. Harry jumped in shock but on looking down and feeling the arms that hold him he realised it was Draco. He smiled and turned to meet Draco. "Hey gorgeous." Draco murmured. "Hey." responded Harry softly.  
  
The two leaned forward and warm, wet lips met. Tongues glided smoothly across each other as Draco gently lifted up Harry's white t-shirt and used his perfect fingers to draw lazy circles on his bare skin. The kiss deepened and Harry moaned appreciatively. Suddenly, Draco stopped and stepped back. Harry frowned and looked up at Draco disappointedly.  
  
"What are you doing?" Harry whimpered.  
  
Draco smiled and lent close to Harry's ear and whispered, "You're not the only one who can tease."  
  
He began to breathe and blow on Harry's neck causing him to shudder delightfully. Harry reached up to Draco's shoulders to try and bring him closer.  
  
"Not so fast, I want to know you really, really want me." Draco grinned.  
  
Harry pouted playfully and looked deeply into the other boy's eyes, putting on his best puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Pweese, kiss me Dracey." Harry said in a baby voice.  
  
"You know I hate that nickname." Draco murmured as he moved forward to meet Harry's waiting lips. Lips parted and then joined as the boy's kissed hungrily. Hands roamed on bare skin and moans were heard as the lovers kissed and felt one another.  
  
***********************  
  
Hours later, Draco stood and whispered, "It's time to go. Morning's soon." He offered a strong hand to Harry, who accepted and pulled him effortlessly from the ground.  
  
They held hands as they sauntered over to the edge of the forest.  
  
"You go first." Draco whispered. "Okay, gorgeous. I'll see-ya tomorrow then." Harry replied as he leaned forward for one last kiss. They hugged briefly before Harry walked off across the field, back to the castle, back to his bed.  
  
***********************  
  
A/N: Hehe. This is funny. This story is so plotless but so fun to write. Keep up the reviewing and thanks so much to everyone who reviewed last time! Feel free to take a look at my other stories! Thanks everybodies! 


End file.
